This disclosure relates generally to items of outer clothing and/or apparel that provide protection to a user from harsh environmental conditions, such as cold temperatures and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a blanket and/or clothing item that wraps around portions of a person's body to keep the body protected from the harsh conditions.
Many outdoor activities require appropriate clothing and/or apparel for people to better enjoy these activities. For example, attending a football game in an open stadium in the winter can be a very unpleasant experience if the participant did not bring proper apparel for the conditions. Proper apparel for some can be much less than proper apparel for someone else. Especially, if that someone else is suffering from an illness that effects his or her body's ability to stay comfortable in even mildly harsh conditions.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that continued improvements in the art of clothing and/or apparel is needed to enable more people to enjoy their desired activities, whether indoors or outdoors.